


PoLaa (Feral AU) Original!

by AcidBreaks



Category: Slendytubbies3
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidBreaks/pseuds/AcidBreaks
Relationships: Dipsy x Tinky Winky, Po x Laa-Laa, Ron x Guardian(Walten), SGT. Miles x Anne
Comments: 1





	PoLaa (Feral AU) Original!

Po I yawned, staring at my waffles. I was too tired to eat anything. I could hear Katya and Laa-Laa fighting from the room the three of us shared. "You bitch!" I yawned and looked at the door. School was starting in a few hours, and they still weren't ready. "Po, can you check on them?" I looked at Dipsy, who looked too nervous to do much of anything. I put on a helmet and swung the door open. Katya and Laa-Laa were both a scratched up, but Katya had more damage. "Whoa w-" I gasped, feeling a sharp punch to my chest. Laa-Laa looked startled by my sudden appearence. "Why is the idiot here?" She glared at me. "Po isn't dumb! Why are you so rude to her?" Laa-Laa rolled her eyes. "Because she is. She's always hiding behind behind somebody else to fight her battles. She's weak, and never thinks for herself." "That is NOT true! She was sick for a year, she doesn't need you bitching over every imperfection!" Laa-Laa smirked. "Well maybe she should've died so we don't need to worry about her stupidity, and constantly needing to protect her." Katya got up, growling. “Come on Po. Let’s get ready for school. I staggered to my feet and we walked away from Laa-Laa, who only rolled her eyes and followed us out. Katya ate my waffles that morning, and me and Laa-Laa ate the Banana Bread from school.

Later...

I had my head in my elbows, looking at the sky. We got to eat outside today, so I decided to sit alone with Walten and Anne. “Which one of you wants my extra chocolate bar?” I held the bar up and Anne quickly snatched it. “Thanks Po!” She took a bite, and leaned back. “I’ll save half for Miles.” She smiled, clearly happy she’d beaten Walten to the chocolate. “I’ll get the popcorn from the vending machine. It’s also chocolate covered.~” Anne frowned. “Damn it. Fine I’ll spilt it with both of you.” Anne handed Walten a third of the bar, and saved the rest for Miles. “So how is being around Laa-Laa and Katya? Do they still fight a lot?” I groaned. “They fought this morning...I can’t stand being in a house with them sometimes. Usually Katya just walks away but days like this morning things get.. hectic.... Anne shook her head. “I feel bad for Dipsy. Isn’t he really skittish?” I nodded. This morning he could talk but usually he’d go to school early so he didn’t have to deal with them. Maybe I should try that as well. It’s definitely safer. “Well my next class is about to start. I’ll catch you later!” I grabbed my bookbag and ran to my science class. Laa-Laa I watched Po come inside. Her hair was in a ponytail, and she was wearing one of Katya’s hoodies. It fell just above her knees and it made her hips stand out a bit. _Whore. _I leaned back and waited for Po to sit down, but she went into the back row instead of next to me. _Did we have a seat change? _I looked at Po, and she pointed to a spot 2 rows in front of her. “New student, new seats.” I shrugged and sat down, wishing I’d gotten the seat in the very far back. “I hope it’s a girl. And I hope her breasts are nice and round....” I glared at him. Before I got a chance to speak, Po threw a round hunk of metal from the scrapyard. It hit the boy in the head, leaving a mark. “What was that for? I-“ “If you need to get off on something, then go home and watch porn! Everyone knows you have a F in the class, so you come here to bullshit anyway. Mr. Morrison said you never do shit which explains why he hasn’t given your phone back.” The boy got ready to punch her, but in one swift moment, he had tumbled down into the front row. “And don’t punch someone just because you’re in the wrong.” She sat down as soon as the teacher came in. “...John get back it your seat.” He set his papers on the desk. “Po, Laa-Laa, (insert 8 other names) May leave since you’re ahead. First meet our new student.” A purple teletubby came in with purple fur, and an upside-down triangle as an antenna. “Hello! I’m Tinky Winky, and I hope we can all by friends.” Po smiled a bit, her cheeks had a soft blush on them. _Don’t tell me she likes him...wait...why should I care who she likes? _____I left the class, and Tinky and Po followed me. They were already talking to each other, and Po looked much happier than she had when we left. “My house is reaaaaally loud sometimes. That bully in front of us is a major part of the problem! Right Laa-Laa?” I could tell from her voice that she was teasing. “I guess, but Katya is a pain in the ass.” Tinky smiled. “The teal girl? I looked at her and she threw a brick at me. She came into the nurse’s office later and apologized thinking I was a perv but I’m gay.” Po smiled. “I’m lesbian. Laa-Laa is pansexual and Katya is straight. Dipsy is bisexual, Miles and Anne are also straight. Walten and Ron are bisexual and gay.” Tinky frowned. Dipsy is the short green boy right? He was getting bullied this morning behind the school...something about his body being nice and that boy wanted to be with him. I saw that same dude at the bottom isle of class a moment ago. “Yeah he only wanted the new student to be a girl for the body. A few years ago he’d constantly flirt with me. It SERIOUSLY pissed me off.” Tinky shrugged. “I heard you roasting him from outside. I almost felt bad until you just told me why. Anyway, I have Design class now, so catch you later!” Tinky ran off to his next class, leaving me and Po alone. Po quickly walked past me to art. _Does she forget I’m in the class with her?! Or was it...._ I felt guilt stab me in the chest, remembering how I’d told Po she shouldn’t have survived her sickness. It followed me around for the next 2 days. The dirty looks she gave me... why did I hate it when she looked at me that...? __

2:00 a.m. Saturday.  
Po

I was up late playing a game on my phone. I wasn’t tired yet. I heard a soft shuffle from the other side of the room. I cut my phone off, and huddled in the bed, only to see Laa-Laa covered in cuts and scars. She stumbled through the window, her eyes darting about. She got some clean clothes, and went into the bathroom for a shower. Not long after, she came out. Her hair was wet, and she was in her werewolf form. I studied her looks for moment. She had red-orange eyes like a fire, and her fur seemed a bit more ruffled. Her tail was longer, and her fangs were just barely visible in the moonlight. I felt my cheeks warming up a bit, before realizing she was looking directly at me. “Uh...m-morning...?” Laa-Laa didn’t say anything. She came closer, and got in the bed with me, before setting her head on my chest. Within seconds she had fallen asleep. I tried moving her back to her bed, but each time my position changed, she’d growl quietly. After 10 minutes of struggling she forced me onto the bed, and hugged me. It was a very awkward position but it was comfortable. The same person who hurt me at least twice a week was the person I felt safe with. Suddenly, I fell asleep as well.


End file.
